Drink of Life
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: L has some prett bad addictions, one of those being he drinks his own blood...what happens when Light finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

Light's POV

It's the middle of the night. I'm bored out of my mind, but with the glow of that freaking laptop is keeping me up. L sits there, emotionless, occasionally doing something i'd never seen him do before: press his nils hard into his throat, then relax a bit and continue working, ignoring the blood that formed at the edges of the little cuts. I don't think he knows I'm awake. Finally, he shuts the laptop. In the dim glow of the moonlight, I see his expression. It's horrifying.

An empty, dead look is in his face, eyes vacant of life. His skin seems paler in the night. He uncuffs his wrist, making almost no noise. L...what are you doing? He leaves, smiling. This cannot be good... I sit up, and hold the chain to my arm to keep it silent. As I walk into the living room, I see him sitting in the chair, head bent down laughing, not very loud, but there, full and..joyous. But also wild. Out of control.

"Ryuzaki?" I ask, coming forward. His head lifts. Strangely, his lips are a deep red...and wet...Holy shit. Blood coats his lips and the outside of them a little pit. His eyes flash.

"Get the hell away from me, Kira." He basically spits the last word. I hold my hands up in false surrender.

"I just was wondering what was wrong with you. You looked dememted wen you left." I snapped. He stood up.

"I. Don't. Need. Help. I. am. Fine." He says, grabbing his arm, but it's too late. I've seen it already. The bloody sleve. I freze.

"Your cutting yourself, aren't you?" I said, my voice limp and calm, definetly not showing the panic I was feeling.

"It's manditory." He said, shrugging. That made me snap.

"Can I talk to you outside, because I'm going to rip your fucking head off and I don't want to get blood all over the carpet." I growled. L smirked.

"Proves your Kira." He muttered, uncuffed me, then left. I followed. We were outside in the middle of the night. I was freezing. Better make this short.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know better than to do that? You could cut an artery! Come on, think." I yelled He flinched and screamed back at me,

"You know what Light, I've been doing this since I was 8! I know what I'm doing! I'm not going to cut an artery! You think...urgh!" His voice lowered and he shook me, "You are Kira. You effing kill people. Why should you care if I'm cutting myself. I'm just another target on your goddamn kill list." He hissed.

"I could never kill you." I said. And I was being truthful. He smiled.

"Then I'll have to do it myself."

A/N This is just a preview, should I continue?


	2. Update AN

**Hey guys, Write to the End here! Sorry about not updating in..like..forever! I've been very sick. Anywho, I've got a question for all you readers. What should be giving L the motive to cut/drink his blood?**

**I have an idea, and if you don't like it, PM me or tell me in a rivew. Also, if you want to send in you seggustions, PM me or write your idea in a rivew. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to thank all of you who took the time to rivew. ****J it makes a lot. Any who, on with the story. I don't own Death Note, or the characters.**

Light's POV:

It's been two weeks since we last spoke. L and I, I mean. Now we just keep an angry silence.

_"You aren't as strong as you think! You probably won't be able to do it, for Christ sakes, you're too important." I yelled at L. His eyes went blank, and he reached up around his neckline and pulled out a necklace. _

_Wrapping his hand around the charm, a terrified mask, he whispered, _

_"You remind me of Backup so much sometimes, Light." He turned away and walked back into the hotel._

Afterwards, I had searched Backup L and a news report came up under:

L called in to help with LABB

Labb? Is that a code or something? In the report, they only called it Labb, not anything else. No names were really mentioned, just

"Naomi Misora **(AN idk how to spell it)**" Well, she's dead so it dosen't matter…

"L" No duh..and the last…a boy named Alternate.

Only once, and the way they wrote it…just almost gave me chills. They wrote it like Alternate was a psycho. To actually get decent information to help L with whatever his problem (one of many) is, I'd need to know more.

I can arrange that…

_TIMESKIP_

I flipped L's computer open and skimmed through it. He forgot to lock it before he was…detoured… :)

LABB

A file lay on his desktop, right in the middle. Well, that was easy as hell. I hit the file and it opened. An image was the first thing that came up. A teenaged…L?

No, this person is wearing black. Next to him is a blonde little boy with long-ish hair. A redhead was next to the blonde, roughly the same age. A white haired kid was in the front. I noticed something. L2 was holding hands with a boy who stood slightly behind him, with sandy-colored hair and big blue eyes.

B, A, N, M1, M2-Wammys before Was the title of the picture.

Wammys?

AN: Sorry for the shortness J


End file.
